sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Wilder
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | genre = | occupation = | instrument = | years_active = 1972–present | label = Epic Records | website = }} Matthew Wilder (born Matthew Weiner; January 24, 1953) is an American musician, singer, and record producer. In early 1984, his single "Break My Stride" hit #2 on the Cash Box chart and #5 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Career Born in New York City,Farance, Jeff (June 16, 2006). "Seeing Stars: Where's Wilder? With Waldo?", The Daytona Beach News-Journal, p. E14. Wilder was one-half of the Greenwich Village folk group Matthew & Peter in the 1970s. In 1978 he moved to Los Angeles, California, and sang for television commercials and as a backing vocalist for Rickie Lee Jones and Bette Midler. Wilder's debut album, I Don't Speak the Language (1983), reached #49 on the ''Billboard'' 200, fueled by "Break My Stride". Wilder had some continued success with the single "The Kid's American", which reached #33 in 1984, but the single failed to match the success of "Break My Stride". Wilder's second album, Bouncin' Off the Walls (1984), failed to gain much momentum—even with an innovative music video for the single "Bouncin' Off the Walls", with only the title track making the charts (No. 52), and was subsequently deemed a commercial failure. Despite the downturn in his solo career, Wilder continued his career in the music industry as a songwriter and as a record producer for such acts as No Doubt (the hit album Tragic Kingdom), 702, Christina Aguilera, Kelly Clarkson, Miley Cyrus on her Hannah Montana song "G.N.O. (Girls Night Out)", The Belle Brigade, King Charles, and Joanna Pacitti. For the Disney film Mulan, Matthew Wilder lent his singing voice to the character of Ling and won an Annie Award nomination for Music in an Animated Feature Production and was nominated for an Academy Award for Original Music Score (along with David Zippel and Jerry Goldsmith) for his work on that film. He has also done production work on Australian singer-songwriter Mig Ayesa's self-titled album released in April 2007 and has helped with production on Hayden Panettiere's unreleased album. For theatre, Wilder once again paired with Zippel to provide the music and lyrics for Princesses, a musical comedy update of Frances Hodgson Burnett's novel A Little Princess. The production ran at the 5th Avenue Theatre in Seattle but has yet to open on Broadway. In 2014, he did production work on Retrouvailles's new album. Discography Albums *''Under the Arch'' (1972, with Matthew & Peter) *''I Don't Speak the Language'' (1983) *''Bouncin' Off the Walls'' (1984) Singles References External links * * Category:Matthew Wilder Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:Record producers from New York (state) Category:Annie Award winners Category:Singers from New York City Category:People from Manhattan Category:Epic Records artists Category:American new wave musicians Category:Synthpop new wave musicians Category:Male new wave singers Category:American pop singers Category:Songwriters from New York (state) Category:David Zippel Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Alexander Courage Category:Shirley Walker Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Christopher Young Category:Stevie Wonder